Unleashed
by augmentedfourth
Summary: Hawke and Anders have finally confessed their true feelings, but something is holding him back. She won't stop until she gets all she needs from him. Rated M for the bedroom activities.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I cleaned this up just a little bit for posting here, just to play it safe. The original, with its dirtier words and descriptors, is still over at that *other* fanfiction site, the *adult* one. (I write as "plusfour" over there.) Enjoy the smut with a teensy bit of plot thrown in!_

* * *

The memory of the kiss lingered upon her lips, its imprint seared on both her body and soul. Hours had passed, yet she could still taste him, taste everything she'd been dreaming of for so long. Her heart pounded in her chest, threatening to burst right through her armor as she approached the front door of her estate.

He was waiting for her inside. The sight of him simultaneously calmed her and sent a fresh burst of adrenaline through her bloodstream. Ever aware of the watchful eyes of her dwarven attendants and her mother's presence in the next room, she led him upstairs to her private chambers.

Life had not been particularly kind to either of them. Each had been forced to the fringes of society through various circumstances, but neither would willingly surrender to the cruel fist of oppression. Hawke had started to find success and financial security, and she would always support her friends in any way possible. Recent events had kindled a spark that allowed her to think she was perhaps ready to be blessed by something stronger than friendship.

The flames flickered in the fireplace, reflected in Anders's dark brown eyes. He had confessed his feelings for her earlier that day, and they had succumbed to temptation for a blissful moment that was cut far too short. Worries about her safety and association with him had kept him from her. Odd jobs and family business had distracted her from pursuing the desires that kept her awake on cold nights. The first step had been taken, though, and her brain couldn't find any insurmountable risks that would keep her from following her heart.

He'd laid everything out for her, freeing himself from his unspoken secrets and opening himself to potential rejection. Now he was waiting for a response. The mischievous rogue usually had a sarcastic barb or acerbic comment for any situation, but Hawke knew she owed it to him to reciprocate his honesty. "I love you," she plainly stated. "I want to be with you."

The look on his face was more than enough to erase any remnants of doubt. He stepped forward, closing the small gap between them, and tenderly stroked her hair. With a hand on each side of her head, he lowered his mouth to hers.

The second kiss was just as electrifying as the first. She ran her hands up his shoulders and pressed her body against him. Her knees grew weak, nearly causing her to tumble to the floor. Anders was there to catch her, and he pulled away, staring at her with a smoldering intensity. As utterly satisfying as the kiss was, they needed more.

Lacing her fingers through his, she backed towards the bed. He followed her lead and waited for her to sit down. Rather than taking a seat beside her, he nudged her until she was reclining against the pillows, and covered her body with his own.

The weight of him on top of her was everything she'd dreamed of. She trembled in anticipation as he pulled her armor away from her, flinging each piece to the floor. Every movement was controlled and deliberate, and the process of removing her clothes seemed to work at an agonizingly slow pace. He kissed each inch of skin he revealed, skimming his lips over her supple curves. At long last, her undergarments finally joined the pile next to the bed.

Even while naked and vulnerable, the rogue's wry humor would never be quelled. "This hardly seems fair," she teased, tugging at his sleeve just above his wrist.

A smile spread across his face. "As always, you're right." He stood up and, facing directly towards her, reached for the closure at his throat. It was then that Hawke realized that his heavy mage's robes left an awful lot to the imagination, and she watched him intently.

She should have known that nothing about Anders would ever disappoint her. The stubble that dotted his chin was matched by the golden brown curls that adorned the broad expanse of his chest. He shrugged the remainder of his clothing off his shoulders, and she let her gaze follow their downward path. She inhaled sharply as she caught her first glimpse of his rigid cock, swollen in the warm evening air.

He returned to the bed. "Better?" he asked.

The word was barely out of his mouth before Hawke pulled him on top of her again. Heat radiated from his bare skin, enveloping her in the warmth of their mutual arousal. His lips didn't stay on hers for very long, as there was so much more of her to kiss. He trailed down her neck to her rising chest, caressing the side of her ample breast before darting his tongue out to encircle the nipple that protruded from it.

She squirmed beneath him, but there was no escape from the salacious sensations. Completely pinned, she could only let her body's responses usurp any rational thought and focus on the pleasure building between her legs. As if reading her lusty thoughts, Anders abandoned the rosy bud and dragged his lips across her stomach. His head dipped dangerously lower, and he nudged her thighs apart with his cheek.

Her body shivered uncontrollably as his breath danced across her moist entrance. His tongue mimicked his previous motions, this time swirling around the tingling nub. Her hips bucked up and she cried out, but he held her firmly in place. He lapped at the freely-flowing juices, aiming to coax forth all her brimming excitement.

Hawke's body was no longer hers to control. Despite her impassioned moans, he was relentless in his applications. She knew she was on the brink of a harmonious release, and she begged for more. Without warning, she felt two strong fingers glide inside her and curl forward. It was more than enough to send her into a thrilling series of convulsions, and she cried out his name over and over.

When she could finally move of her own volition, she opened her eyes to find him lying next to her. His pleasant smile couldn't hold her attention for very long, and she lifted her hand to trace a line around the muscles of his well-defined physique. She toyed with the downy hair on his chest before lazily traveling down his side. After a playful grab of his ass, she slid her hand back to the front of him, arriving at her ultimate destination.

His eyes closed as she wrapped her fingers around him. "We're not done yet," she whispered slyly.

Anders's only response was a groan as she worked her way up and down the satiny shaft. She inched closer to him, never letting go of her much sought-after prize. Her lips traversed his jaw line until she reached his ear. Gently nibbling on the lobe, she practically growled her next command. "I need to feel you in me. _Now_." The last sound was punctuated by a stinging bite.

In an instant, he had her lying beneath him once more. Her gaze never left his as he pushed into her and penetrated the soft folds of her sex. She closed around him, relishing the sense of being filled by his fortitude. He plunged forward, and she dug her fingertips into the firm, rounded muscles to keep him lodged inside. With each thrust, she had to choke back the urge to scream as she surrendered herself to the throes of another orgasm.

When she had descended from rapture for the second time, she let go of him so he could roll to the side of her. She rested her head on his shoulder, and curled up in his waiting arms. "I love you," she murmured again.

"Hearing you say that makes me feel like the luckiest man in all of Kirkwall." He pulled the blankets over their entangled limbs before giving her a gentle squeeze. "I just hope that this isn't a dream – a wonderful, wonderful dream – from which I'll eventually wake up."

"I'm plenty real, I promise you that." A lengthy yawn escaped her lips, and she snuggled even closer to him. Something pressed against her hip, and she reached down, confused. His erection hadn't subsided, and was still fully stiff in her hand. Her brow furrowed as she looked up at him, unsure of what was going on. "Anders?" she said. "You…you didn't…."

"I know. It's okay." He pushed some errant strands of hair away from her eyes. "Let's get some sleep."

"But…was there something wrong?" The normally confident rogue was now plagued with an unsettling insecurity. "Was it something I did? Or didn't do?"

"No! Of course not!" Her troubles were mirrored in his eyes. "I couldn't let myself. I didn't want to risk hurting you."

Hawke shook her head. "You'd never hurt me. I don't understand."

"I know _I_ wouldn't. But remember, there's something else at play here…."

"Justice." The barely audible word hovered above them like a toxic cloud. She raised an eyebrow at him, regaining her usual sharp wits. "I've handled myself against demons before. I'm not all that concerned."

His anxious expression hadn't disappeared. "Do you have any idea how precious you are to me? If something were to happen, if something were to go wrong…." Anxiety morphed into raw, visible pain. "I'd never be able to forgive myself."

She wasn't entirely convinced. "You heal people on a daily basis," she reminded him, impishly poking his chest. "Even if –"

"I can't," he cut her off. "Every time I'm with you, I'm terrified of losing control. It takes an exorbitant amount of effort and willpower not to give in. Being together is dangerous enough, but I just couldn't resist you any longer."

"You shouldn't deny yourself one of the greatest pleasures life has to offer." Her hand hadn't left his chest, and she could feel his heart racing beneath her fingertips. "I just want to make you happy."

"You already do." He removed her hand from his skin and kissed her palm. "Lying here next to you like this is more than I ever dared to hope for. That you've accepted me into your bed is pleasure enough for me."

"But –"

He put a finger to her lips. "My mind is made up. Please, let's not argue."

Another yawn reinforced his plea. "Fine. You win. For tonight." She kissed the tip of his nose before settling in on the makeshift pillow that was his shoulder. "I still love you."

"You don't know how glad I am to hear that. I love you, too."

Hawke closed her eyes and listened to the peaceful breathing of her new lover. The rush of exhilaration had been replaced by a soothing contentment, and she felt lucky to be able to sleep beside a man who cared so deeply for her. The tiniest twinges of doubt regarding his unwillingness to give himself to her completely still tugged at the back of her mind. She tried to push them away and rely on the trust that had grown between them.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next several weeks, Anders quietly moved most of his belongings into the Hawke Estate. His presence was a welcome distraction from the heightened political tensions in Kirkwall, and Hawke was glad for the intimate company. He'd touched her in more ways than one, imparting a love that only grew stronger with each passing day.

A small sliver of her psyche had not yet been satiated, unfortunately. There was still one thing she wanted from him, wanted to share with him. He'd refused on the grounds of not wanting to jeopardize her safety, and she tried not to broach the subject too often. While she was immeasurably thrilled with the nature of their new relationship, she couldn't help but fantasize about bringing him to a glorious, uninhibited climax.

The perilous thoughts consumed her mind night after night as she drifted off to sleep in his embrace. Her feelings towards him were pure and strong, yet she couldn't help but feel their bond was incomplete. If they were going to be together, she needed to know every part of him, regardless of what he tried so hard to keep locked away. Driven nearly to the point of madness, the rogue began to formulate a plan.

Hawke shook her head disapprovingly as she stepped into her chambers. "You know the rules," she said coyly, locking the door behind her. "When we're in here, clothes are strictly forbidden."

He grinned at her. "Silly me. How could I forget?"

She waited until he was completely nude and lounging on the bed. Twirling the ties of her robe in her fingers, she strode closer to him, enjoying the way his gaze followed her every movement. Without taking her eyes off him, she removed a hidden object from her pocket before pulling at her belt and letting the flimsy garment cascade towards the floor.

"What's that?" he inquired.

Climbing onto the bottom of the bed, she crouched over him, straddling him. She leaned forward, letting the fullness of her breasts press against his chest, and dangled a set of thick metal handcuffs in front of his nose. "We're going to have an extra bit of fun tonight."

He chuckled. "Aveline's not going to be happy when she finds out you borrowed some of her law enforcement tools."

"Who said anything about Aveline? I raided Isabela's treasure chest."

"Of course." He laughed again. "I didn't think you were interested in that sort of thing, but if you want to be locked up like a captured criminal, I'll do anything for you."

"Oh, no. That's not exactly what I had in mind." As she kissed him, the first cuff closed around his wrist with a loud click.

The bemusement that had been present on the mage's face was replaced by a look of sheer panic. "What?" he asked weakly.

In a matter of seconds, the lightning-fast rogue had threaded the chain through the slats of the wooden headboard and fastened the opposite cuff in place, immobilizing him. "You know what I want from you," she purred in his ear. "What I _need_ from you."

She kissed, licked, and nibbled her way down his neck. "This is a bad idea," he said as she moved further down his torso, distracting him from his previously unwavering views. "You know I don't want…I can't…."

Hawke was undeterred. "I've always trusted you. All I ask is that you do the same of me." She continued her descending journey until she reached the part of him that was all but begging for attention. "I've always accepted you without question, every part of you," she said, nuzzling her cheek against its steely heat. "I just want to make you as happy as you've made me. You deserve this."

She slipped the bulbous head into her mouth, using her tongue to lavish it with steamy affection. A low groan rumbled from deep within him as she gradually worked her way down. Forcing herself to relax, she took all of him inside, devouring him as if she hadn't eaten in weeks.

The barrier of self-control he'd erected would take some time to break through, she knew, but she was determined to coerce him to give in to his carnal urges. She cupped him with one hand as her head bobbed up and down, taking note of which of her manipulations produced the desired effects. His breathing grew more labored, and she persisted in her task. Her goal was clear, and she would stop at nothing to achieve the results she craved.

She firmly gripped the base of his cock, returning her tongue to the small indentation below the head. It was difficult to get a good grip – its entirety was coated with her saliva, which was precisely what she wanted. Once she was satisfied with the amount of lubrication, she slid her hand between his legs. His puckered hole was waiting for her, and she gently eased a single finger into him.

His body jerked, and she heard him stifle another moan. Without removing her fingers or her mouth from their sensitive places, she snuck a glance up at his face. Anders's eyes were closed, and his arms were involuntarily fighting against his restraints. His anguish was almost tangible as his inner battle raged on, torn between his mind's apprehensions and his body's betrayal of them. "I can't…stop…no, don't stop…it's…I…." He quivered beneath her touch as he mumbled incomprehensibly, and it only motivated her more.

A salty drop slithered down the back of her throat, and Hawke knew they were nearing completion. She'd yearned for sharing this moment with him, and his satisfaction would only further gratify her. Quickly, she released her hold on him, and leapt forward. She ached to be filled, and she impaled herself onto him. "Come in me," she pleaded, grinding against him. He didn't answer, as he was rapidly losing his resolve. Her hips only bolstered her arguments, rocking back and forth with frantic speed. "Let me feel you…feel us together…."

Anders's eyelids flew open, but they did not reveal the warm chocolate depths she had grown to adore. Blue fire burned from the darkest recesses of his soul. The demon had been unleashed. He sat up abruptly, easily snapping the wooden support that had held him in place. The metal shackles could no longer contain his brutal strength, and the chains burst apart.

Before she could react, he roughly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her off of him. She had no choice but to submit to his will as he flipped her over, sending her sprawling onto her stomach. He was on top of her, trapping her with his full weight, and his fingers grabbed a handful of her hair.

Hawke tried to brace herself as he rammed into her from behind. Each thrust sent a jolt of electricity through her body, igniting every part of her imaginable. She swore she could feel the blood boiling in her veins as he pounded her mercilessly, and all she could do was let go and enjoy the wild ride. Gone was any semblance of kindness and care. This was a savage, brutal act, and she was loving every second of it.

Her screams of euphoria were muffled by the pillows beneath her face. She was close, so very close, to achieving a state of supreme rapture with the man she loved. With one last onslaught of momentum, he buried himself inside her as far as he could go. The propulsion violently shoved her over the precipice, and she careened into the most profound orgasm she'd ever experienced. She thrashed about, tangling herself in the sheets while spasming uncontrollably. Her movements elicited the intended reaction, and she felt a gush explode into her. It was accompanied by a low, primal utterance in a voice she didn't recognize as belonging to Anders or Justice, but some strange combination of the two.

He collapsed on top of her. They lay face down on the bed, each covered in a sheen of sweat and gasping for air in a synchronized rhythm. Long minutes passed – minutes that could have been hours, years, a millennium of harmonious delirium as they basked in the dreamy haze of all they had just shared.

When he could move, Anders shifted to the side and brushed her hair away, revealing her eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice heavy with concern. "Please tell me I didn't hurt you. Oh, Maker, if I –"

She silenced him with a kiss, broken by a flirtatious giggle. "Of course I'm okay. I'm better than 'okay'. I told you I could handle myself." Propping herself up on one elbow, she gazed down at him, heartened by his noticeable relief. "I meant it when I said I accepted all of you. I never want you to feel like you need to hide something, or hold anything back with me."

He caressed her cheek, trailing his fingers down towards her lips and chin with the lightest of touches. The familiar sparkle had returned to his dark eyes, and he looked upon her with the utmost devotion. "You're too good to me," he said softly. "I don't know whether to cherish every moment I am with you, or fear for your life to have me there."

Hawke kissed him again, letting her mouth linger near his as they breathed together, enmeshed in a faithful embrace. "We have nothing to fear as long as we always trust each other. I promise."


End file.
